yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 123
"The Hero's Triumphant Return! Carrying On a Friend's Will!!" is the one-hundred and twenty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on September 29, 2013. Featured Duel Duel continues from the previous episode. Kite Tenjo vs. Mr. Heartland Kite is unable to continue the Duel, so Yuma takes his place and continues the Duel with Kite's remaining 1750 Life Points. Yuma Tsukumo vs. Mr. Heartland Turn 3: Mr. Heartland Via the effect of "Prevent Draw" which Kite activated earlier, Yuma draws a card which turns out to be "Rainbow Kuriboh". Mr. Heartland attacks directly with "Number 1: Infection Baal Zebul" (3000/2500). Yuma activates the effect of "Rainbow Kuriboh" from his hand, as an opponent's Xyz Monster declared an attack. He equips "Rainbow Kuriboh" to the attacking monster, preventing it from attacking. Heartland Sets a card. Turn 4: Yuma Yuma draws "Gagaga Caesar" (1800/600) and Normal Summons it. Next he Special Summons "Gagaga Clerk" (400/800) from his hand via its own effect as he controls another "Gagaga" monster. Yuma activates the effect of "Caesar", banishing a monster from his Graveyard to change the Level of all face-up "Gagaga" monsters he controls to that of the banished monster. He banishes Kite's "Paladin of Photon Dragon", so the Levels of "Caesar" and "Clerk" become 4. Yuma overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. "Utopia" attacks "Infection Baal", but Heartland activates his face-down "Overlay Hunt", whose effect allows him to negate the effect of his opponent's Xyz Monster, then detach all Overlay Units of that monster and attach them to his Xyz Monster. The effect of "Utopia" is negated, and its Overlay Units are attached to "Infection Baal". Yuma activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Stop Hammer" from his hand, which allows him to negate the attack and have the attacking monster lose 500 ATK ("Utopia" 2500 → 2000). Yuma activates "Double or Nothing!", doubling the ATK of "Utopia" during damage calculation, and allowing it to attack again as an attack was negated ("Utopia" 2000 → 4000). "Utopia" attacks and destroys "Infection Baal" (Mr. Heartland 4000 → 3000). At the end of the Battle Phase, the ATK of "Utopia" returns to normal ("Utopia" 4000 → 2000). Heartland activates his face-down "Infection Medium" as a Fiend-Type Xyz Monster he controls was destroyed, he Special Summons five "Infection Bug Tokens" (300/300 each). Yuma Sets a card. Turn 5: Mr. Heartland An "Infection Bug Token" attacks "Utopia", destroying itself in the attack. Its effect activates; Heartland takes no battle damage from that battle and he can destroy 1 monster his opponent controls, then inflict 300 damage to his opponent.The written Japanese anime lore of "Infection Medium" says that it destroys a monster and inflict 300 damage when the card itself is destroyed. Heartland destroys "Utopia" (Yuma 1750 → 1450). Another "Infection Bug Token" attacks Yuma directly. Yuma activates the effect of "Rainbow Kuriboh" in his Graveyard, Special Summoning it in Defense Position. A replay occurs and the "Infection Bug Token" attacks and destroys "Rainbow Kuriboh". The remaining "Infection Bug Tokens" attack Yuma directly (Yuma 1450 → 550). Heartland activates "Infection Extension", which can only be activated during a turn in which he did not Normal Summon a monster. He can Special Summon an "Infection Bug Token" (300/300) and his opponent can only Normal or Special Summon monsters in face-up Attack Position. When "Extension" is destroyed, Heartland can destroy a monster his opponent controls and inflict 300 damage to his opponent. Yuma activates his face-down "Light Back", which allows him to Special Summon a LIGHT monster from his Graveyard and equip it with this card, with the equipped monster losing 1000 ATK. Yuma Special Summons Kite's "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (3000/2500) and it loses 1000 ATK (3000 → 2000). Turn 6: Yuma Astral and Yuma perform a ZEXAL Morph into ZEXAL III. He performs a Shining Draw, drawing "ZS - Banish Sage" (500/100), which he Normal Summons . "Galaxy-Eyes" attacks an "Infection Bug Token". Yuma activates the effect of "Galaxy-Eyes", banishing it and the attacked monster until the end of the Battle Phase. He activates the effect of "Banish Sage"; when exactly 1 monster under his control is banished, he can banish it and Special Summon that monster, then banish all monsters on the field with less ATK than the Special Summoned monster. "Galaxy-Eyes" is Special Summoned, and all of Heartland's monsters are banished, as they have less than 3000 ATK. "Galaxy-Eyes" attacks directly (Mr. Heartland 3000 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. cards in italics debuted here. Notes